


DAY TWENTY SEVEN - ON ONE OF THEIR BIRTHDAYS

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [27]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TWENTY SEVEN - ON ONE OF THEIR BIRTHDAYS

Yixing is terribly excited. This morning he had woken up and had been lead on a treasure hunt for presents! So many presents had been hidden around the house, he feels he might have all the presents in the world right now. But then his Mama had told him that Luhan and his parents were coming over and there would be even more presents!

Yixing feels so lucky. He’d already received so many wonderful things, surely whatever Luhan had brought for him wouldn’t be as amazing. But he looks forward to it anyway, sitting eagerly on his doorstep, watching as neighbours walk past and wish him a happy birthday.

Luhan is six years old already and whenever he comes over he tells Yixing all about kindergarten and how cool school is. He always hugs Yixing whenever the younger starts crying about school and tries to make it sound better than it really is.

Luhan absolutely hates it when Yixing cries. It’s not because the sound is annoying or that Yixing looks really ugly when he does it. But Luhan hates knowing Yixing is sad. His laugh is the best sounding thing in the world, so it’s Luhan’s duty to keep him laughing and stop him crying whenever he can.

Yixing gets a big hug from Luhan before his parents sweep in and give him their own hugs. He smiles happily up at them, little dimple growing bigger every year.

He eyes the present that Luhan is holding hungrily, it’s such a funny shape. Tiny and triangular. It looks like Luhan wrapped it himself and the older boy confirms it when he hands it over to Yixing’s greedy hands.

They all settle in the living room, the boys on the floor surrounded by Yixing’s treasures from his hunt. With permission, little Yixing tears into his present, nose crinkling up when he pulls out a little triangular piece of plastic with Luhan’s face plastered on it.

A guitar pick, Luhan informs him with a big smile on his face. A guitar pick! Which needs a guitar… right? He looks around at the parents laughing at him and he feels excitement grow in his tummy again.

Luhan feels just as excited, the expression on Yixing’s face only makes him smile more. Before he knows what he’s doing he’s leaning over Yixing’s lap and planting a great big smacking kiss onto his lips.

Yixing’s face scrunches up and he pushes Luhan away, looking at his parents expectantly. Despite being enamoured by the little show their kids have just put on, they quickly pull out the kid-sized guitar from behind the lounge.

Yixing squeals in delight, cheeks pink with all the excitement of the day.

Later on when Yixing has been tucked into bed (by Luhan, because he demanded it), Yixing’s parents ask Luhan why he kissed Yixing. The little boy puffs up his cheeks and answers dramatically, ‘because daddy always kisses mummy when she smiles like that, and it’s cause he loves her right? I love Yixing so shouldn’t I get to kiss him when he smiles too?’

Years later, Luhan remembers the kiss but not that conversation. Their parents love to tease him with that story but he takes it all in stride, proud that even at six years old he knew he loved Yixing.


End file.
